Shower curtain edge holders are not new. Examples of such holders are described in Canadian Patent Nos. 960,956, issued to R. E. White on Jan. 14, 1975 and 997,670, issued to H. P. Armstrong on Sept. 28, 1976. While the patented holders are effective, they require elements permanently affixed to the ends of the shower enclosure. The use of such elements makes cleaning somewhat difficult. Moreover, at least one of the patented devices is somewhat complicated structurally, and thus expensive to produce and difficult to use and install.
The object of the present invention is to solve the problems of existing shower curtain holders by providing a relatively simple, easy to install and operate shower curtain retainer.